Fatal Attraction
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: A NinaXJin fanfic. Nina, professional assassin, captures Jin Kazama's interest. Jin's cold and aloof personality arouses her growing curiosity of the mysterious man. Adult humor included.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Tekken fanfic. I adore the pairing, JinXNina and I decided that I was going to give this pairing a try. I really hope everyone enjoys this, because there aren't many JinXNina fanfics on this site.**

**Main Pairing: Jin Kazama and Nina Williams**  
**Minor Pairings: HwoarangXLili, SteveXAsuka, Julia ChangXLee, one sided XiaoyuXJin**  
**Rated: M for swearing, possible lemons**  
**Warning: None.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.**

"So basically, you're hiring me as your number one bodyguard, am I right?"

Nina Williams stood in an elegant room, speaking to the one and only, Jin Kazama. Jin smirked, "That's correct. And my sources tell me that you're the best assassin I can find." Nina chuckled, staring into his dark orbs, "That's right. And I don't come cheap." Jin was about to reply to that statement when the doors burst open. "Jinnn!"

Jin rolled his eyes as the playful girl made her way to his desk. Nina studied the girl silently, her blue eyes reflecting indifference. Ling Xiaoyu sat on the corner of Jin's desk and pouted, "Jin, I have been looking everywhere for you. This place is huge." Xiaoyu was wearing a light blue and white plaid skirt, a white cotton sweater and furry light blue boots. Her hair was in her usual style, held together by two white silk hair ribbons. Nina was wearing a black, tight, half long sleeved top that showed her belly and cleavage with some black dress pants. Her blonde hair was out, and she wore open toed 3 inch heels.

Xiaoyu noticed the voluptous woman and said, "Hello. I'm Ling Xiaoyu, Jin's future fiancee. Who might you be?" Jin growled, "You are not my fiancee." Xiaoyu whined, "Why do you have to be so mean, Jin?" Jin ignored her and began staring at Nina, waiting for her to say something. Nina's face remained impassive and she spoke up, "Nina Williams, professional assassin. Jin is hiring me as his personal bodyguard. Why are you clinging to him? Do you feel threatened by me?" Xiaoyu frowned and Nina smirked. Xiaoyu said, "No! Why do you need a bodyguard anyway, Jin? You don't need her, I'll protect you!" The ever optimistic girl wrapped her arms around Jin's neck and kissed him on his cheek. Jin frowned deeply and pried her arms off of him. "Xiaoyu, I'm doing important business and I don't have time to play around," Jin scowled. Xiaoyu smiled brightly, "We're lovers, so don't be ashamed." Jin growled and slammed his fists on his desk, startling Xiaoyu. "I'm not in love with you, Ling Xiaoyu, and I never will be. Get out of my office," he demanded, giving her a menacing glare. Xiaoyu sniffled and began to sob as she raced out of the room. "You're such a jerk!" she called back, still sobbing. The door slammed shut.

Nina covered her mouth with the back of her hand and began laughing, Her laugh was carefree and musical and it made Jin's irritated attitude vanish. "She's an interesting person. A little bit of an airhead, but she's pretty bold," Nina stated, shaking her head. Jin cleared his throat and his face got serious. "Now where were we?" Nina murmured, leaning close, "I think you were going to ask me how much I was charging." Jin got an eyeful of her perfect breasts. Jin gave a small grin and nodded, "Alright, I have an amount in mind." She pulled back and stood up straight with her hands on her hips. Jin smirked and wrote down some numbers on a piece of paper. He slid the paper over to her and she glanced at it. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful client/bodyguard relationship," Nina winked. Jin said, "Alright, you can start immediately." Nina nodded, bowing politely and walked out of the room. She was almost out of the room, when the doors burst open for a second time. Nina, as a reflex, whipped out her machete quickly and held it up to the person's neck. "This is not how I imagined my day to start, but I'm not complaining," the person spoke.

It was Hwoarang. Nina's breasts were pressed up against his back and he was in pure bliss. "Jin, is he a friend or an enemy?" Nina called towards him, still keeping her tight grip on Hwoarang. Jin sighed and shook his head, "Friend, unfortunately." Nina let him go and Hwoarang immediately rubbed his neck where the sharp blade had been. "What do you mean, unfortunately? That's really fucked up, Jin," Hwoarang complained. He turned his attention to the voluptuous blonde staring at her weapon, twisting in on her finger. "And who is this fatal hottie?" Hwoarang grinned, eying the tight top. Nina shook her head, "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop eye-raping me." Jin said, looking through the paperwork on his desk, "Nina Williams. She's my personal bodyguard." Hwoarang whistled and said, "So, are you planning to hit that? Because if you're not, I'd gladly step in." Jin, without even looking up, stated, "She's my bodyguard, not a sex toy." Hwoarang said, "So, I'll take that as a 'I'm gay, so go ahead and hit that, pal'." Jin set his papers down to glare at the redhead. "Get the hell out of my office, Hwoarang." Hwoarang shrugged, "Sure thing, but I'll be back later, you should already know me by now." He turned to Nina. "So, my place or yours?" Nina smiled sweetly, "Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine." That earned a chuckle from Jin. Hwoarang grinned, "Fiesty. I hope to see you later too, Nina."

Nina rolled her eyes as Hwoarang walked out, but not before winking at her. "He's very persistant," she commented. Jin said, "That's a useful asset and a flaw. A huge flaw." Nina agreed, "Yes, you're right. I'll be back later, but don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you or your home." Another chuckle.

"I never worry, Ms. Williams."

Nina walked through the streets, staring ahead as men oogled and attempted to strike up a conversation. She sighed as she got into her car and began driving to her home. Her cell phone has 2 missing calls and 2 voicemails. She listen to the voicemail. The first one said, "Hey, elder sister, I have a surprise for you." Nina scowled when she realized it was Anna. _[How'd the hell she get my number?]_ The second message was from Christie, "Hey, Nina, don't forget you promised to play tennis with me this weekend." Nina rolled her eyes. As she pulled into her mansion driveway, she spotted a figure walking past her window. It didn't look like any of her maids or butlers. She got out of the car and stealthily slipped into her home. Nothing was out of the ordinary and her butler, Gregory, greeted her at the door as always. "Hello, madam, it seems you have a guest." Nina ignored him and Gregory, who was used to her cold attitude, walked her to the living room.

Anna was sitting on the sofa, sipping tea calmly. "Hello, big sister. I'm the surprise. So...SURPRISE~!" Anna giggled and Nina pulled out her gun and shot at Anna, who quickly flipped backwards off of the couch. "Hey, that isn't nice, treating your little sibling like that. And I don't remember you being that fast when Father was killed." Nina glared, her face twisting in anger and she shot 3 more shots. One lodged itself into Anna's shoulder. Anna cried out and grabbed her shoulder in agony. Nina smirked. Anna started laughing manically. "I'm going to leave, Nina, but remember this, I'll always be watching you, no matter where you go. And Heihachi is going to kill Jin, so it's pointless to even TRY to protect him." Anna ran out on the balcony and dived off. Nina didn't even bother to see if she made it or not. Nina turned to all of the maids who flinched in fear. "If she gets back in here again, I'm going to kill all of you," Nina spoke calmly, finishing off Anna's tea. The maids nodded in understanding. "I am going back to Jin's home to make sure Anna doesn't try anything reckless."

Nina went back outside and hopped in her car and drove back to Jin's house.

Jin was sitting calmly in his office, sipping tea and doing extra paperwork. He looked up when someone entered without knocking. It was Christie, Nina, Xiaoyu and Julia. He raised an eyebrow and Nina explained, "My sister is working for Heihachi Mishima. So I brought a few people with me. This is Julia Chang, a computer technican. She can hack into all types of computer programs, including yours and monitor about 300,000 yards all around your home in every possible direction." Julia nodded and bowed, "Sorry for the intrusion, Mr. Kazama." Jin just waved a hand in dismissal. Nina motioned to Christie. "This is my personal friend and has a specialty in fighting that I cannot reveal. She will help me out just in case I can't handle a certain amount of people. But I highly doubt I'll need her." Christie smiled seductively and bowed, her breasts bouncing slightly. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Kazama." Jin's face remained bored and he said, "Thank you and it's good to meet you as well."

Nina rolled her eyes at the flirtacious woman who shrugged. "I didn't bring Ling Xiaoyu, she just followed me in," Nina spoke coldly, staring at Xiaoyu. "I heard Jin needed some help, so I'm here to help. Even though he hasn't treated me well lately," Xiaoyu frowned.

Jin scowled, "Whatever. I'm expecting a business meeting with a friend of my company, so I'm afraid everyone, excluding Nina, must not be in this room at this time." Nina smiled deviously, "No problem. Julie, Christie, you know what to do." Julie headed for the computer room and Christie headed to the balcony.

Xiaoyu crossed her eyes and said defiantly, "Mhm-mhm, I'm not leaving. If she gets to stay, I can too. I'm prettier than her." _[Jin's thoughts: I highly disagree.]_ Jin stood up and scoffed, "Nina is my bodyguard and she has to be around me at all times." Xiaoyu snapped, "So is she going to be in the bathroom with you when you're in the shower? Or taking a-"

"ENOUGH! Ling, leave. Now. I've had enough of you insulting my associates," Jin roared.

"I double that notion!"

The trio turned towards the voice to see Hwoarang standing in front of the door, grinning. He walked over to Nina. "I think you should leave the fatal hottie alone, Ling-Ling. You're just a kid, and obviously Jin is a breasts type of guy," Hwoarang declared. Xiaoyu blushed as she looked at her lower B cup breasts and at Nina's double D breasts. "He doesn't care about those kind of things, Hwoarang, so mind your own business," Xiaoyu murmured hesitantly. Hwoarang grinned, "Oh really? Ask him who he thinks is hotter. I bet my life it isn't you, little Miss Princess." Nina watched in silent amusement. Jin smirked when Xiaoyu turned to him. Xiaoyu pouted, "So which of us is better looking, Jin?" Jin mused for a moment. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "I don't know. And I don't care. So get out." Xiaoyu's face turned red and she punched Hwoarang in his nose. "You jerk, look what you did. I hate you!" she yelled, running out.

Hwoarang stood up and rubbed his face. "Ah, that hurt. Luckily it doesn't feel broken. Hey, Nina, why don't you be my nurse and heal me back to full health? I have a sexy nurse's outfit you can wear," Hwoarang suggested. Nina ignored him and turned to Jin. "So when is this meeting?" she asked curiously. There was a knock at the door. "That might be her now," Jin concurred. He called out, "Enter." A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes walked in the room with 2 bodyguards following her. The girl wore an elegant white dress that stopped at her knees, with blue and pink butterflies on the corner.

"Hello, everyone. I am Lili of the Furukara family. No flash photography please," Lili announced, flipping her hair behind her.

"Hello, Lili. As you already know, I am Jin Kazama of the Mishima corporation. This is Nina Williams, my personal bodyguard and this is Hwoarang Daniels, a close friend. Please do not mind them, we shall have a purely professional meeting." Hwoarang spoke up, "You're pretty cute, Lili. Are you single?" Lili giggled and chimed, "Why, yes, I am. And thank you for the compliment, Mr. Daniels." Jin glared, "Hwoarang, cut it out." Hwoarang crossed his arms, "Jeez, you always ruin my chances of dating some professional hottie you know."

Lili giggled again and Jin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nina, darling, can you please escort Hwoarang out of my office?" Nina smirked, "With pleasure, boss." She grabbed Hwoarang and dragged him out of the room. "This is a dream come true. Getting man-handled by the fatal hottie. I've lived a full life. God, take me now!" Nina couldn't help chuckling due to his dramatic stupidity. Jin slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned.

After the meeting, Nina sighed and sat on the edge of Jin's desk with her legs crossed. "I'm curious about something, Jin," she murmured absently, twirling her gun in her hand. Jin said, without looking up from his papers, "Hmm?" Nina ran her hand through her blonde hair and uncrossed her legs, leaning close. Jin looked up to see Nina just inches away from his face, a sexy smile on her lips. "Who do you think is better looking out of me, Ling Xiaoyu and Lili?" Jin raised an eyebrow, "You really would like to know?" Nina shrugged, "They say curiousity killed the cat, but I want to know." Jin bit his lip and leaning closer, his lips barely brushing hers. "And what if I say Ling or Lili?" Nina smiled deviously, "I'm sure you won't." He leaned closer to whisper the answer in her ear...when all of a sudden, Hwoarang walked in, holding a small piece of paper.

He spotted Nina and Jin dangerously close and Jin's lips close to her ear, while Nina had a sly look on her face. They looked up and Jin's face slightly had a pink blush, but Nina's expression just turned blank. "OH, so you can fuck around with the fatal hottie, but I can't? I guess you're not as gay as I thought you were, buddy," Hwoarang said, wiggling his eyebrows. Jin said, frowning at Hwoarang, "We have a business relationship, nothing more." Hwoarang put his hands up, "Hey, it's none of my business what times you choose to sleep around with associates."

Nina said, ignoring what he was implying and said, "What's that in your hand, Hwoarang?" Hworang glanced at the paper in his hand and gave a goofy grin. "Lili gave me her number when she was leaving. I think she likes me," he explained. Nina scoffed, "When she figures out what a dumbass you really are, she won't even take a second glance at you. She's rich AND beautiful. You're just a reckless street playboy." Hwoarang held his chest, faking a hurt expression, "Ow, babe, that hurt. Who knows? Maybe she might fall in love with me." Nina got off of the desk and said, "When you get out of 'Hwoarang's fantasy land', then we'll talk. I'm gonna go check on my friends." Nina was about to leave when Jin said, "Ms. Williams." Nina turned around to see a smirk on his face. "You guessed right."

**If you didn't like it, just tell me in a review and if you did like it, tell me and I'll update soon. It was really fun to write :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I disliked one of my reviews, I was kinda insulted. I wrote this story for fun and not for the fucking Nobel prize award. But I liked everyone else's.**

**Corpse Corp: Thank you and I was planning to :)**  
**claudiaeneri: Thanks alot. I appreciated your review.**  
**Sage Pagan: Really? Are you serious? You did not have to go on and fucking on about how I didn't use 'eyes' instead of orbs. I can use whatever word I please, it's my story.**  
**majinshirow: I loved your review the most. Thank you so much.**  
**MrsJinKazama: Thanks for the advice. I appreciate it. And thank you for the review.**  
**Lord Noon: My bad, I meant to put Kazuya, not Heihachi. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.**

The next day, Nina was in Jin's den, while Jin was on his laptop surfing the web. Nina was bored throwing a knife in the air and catching it perfectly. Nina wore a black V-neck long sleeved shirt, (one of the sleeves missing), some black shorts and some 4 inch heels with some fingerless gloves.

Nina spoke up, "Hey, Jin?" Jin looked up from his laptop and stared directly into her captivating blue eyes. "Yeah?" he asked, tearing his gaze away and focused on the screen. "I know that I'm your bodyguard and all, but I'm bored as hell. Any suggestions?" Jin shrugged, "You could eat, watch t.v., take a nap, or..."

Nina raised an eyebrow and said, "Or...?" Jin cleared his throat and said, "Never mind." Nina got up and stood in front of him. "No, I want to know what you were about to say," she insisted. Before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Jin groaned and Nina sighed. Jin called out, "Come in." It was Leo and Asuka. "Why, hello, cousin Jin. Are we interrupting something?" Asuka teased, eying Nina. Jin stood up and said, "What is it, Asuka?" Asuka faked a pout. "What, didn't you miss me?" Nina spoke up, "Hello. Nina Williams. Mr. Kazama's personal bodyguard. And you two are?" Asuka scoffed, "And why do you have to know that?" Nina squinted her eyes and stepped forward. Asuka stared at the blade she was holding. "Is your little bodyguard going to kill me?" Jin shrugged and sat back down, getting back on his laptop. "I bet she won't even get 2 feet in front of m-" Nina twirled and did a backflip over Asuka's head and spun her around, holding a gun to her head. "Say I won't. I dare you," Nina threatened. Asuka gave a wry smile and said, "You can't kill me. I'm family. Leo, handle her." Leo blushed and looked at Nina, who winked at him. Leo swallowed and said, "Uh, I'm sure you can take her on your own, Asuka." Asuka's face turned bright red and she was about to yell at Leo when a gunshot rang out.

Asuka's heartbeat speeded rapidly, but she calmed down when she realized Nina was just trying to scare her. Nina threw Asuka to the ground and started laughing. "Did you piss on yourself, Asuka? I could feel you about to start crying," Nina laughed, setting the gun on the table. Leo let out a huge breath, as he thought Nina shot Asuka. Jin yawned and kept surfing the web, not even looking up.

Asuka frowned and stood up, dusting herself. "Haha, very funny," she glared. The door burst open.

"Did I miss the party?"

Hwoarang grinned when he saw Nina smiling as Asuka death-glared her and Leo pulled out some papers and handed them to Jin. Hwoarang said, "Hey, fatal hottie, did you finally kill somebody?" Nina crossed her arms. "Nope. I wish. It's been pretty quiet around here. I'm starting to think Anna was just bluffing," she yawned. Hwoarang said to Jin, "So, Jin, did Lili come back?" Jin mumbled, "Hn. No, she didn't. Stop flirting with my business associates." Hwoarang laughed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop whining. Hey, Nina, you want a soda? I'm gonna go get me one. Jin won't mind if I raid his refrigerator. He hardly eats anything in his own house anyway." Asuka shook her head, "You're just the same old dumbass, aren't you, Hwoarang?" Hwoarang said, "Hey, that nickname is only reserved for the fatal hottie. And hey, Leo, I didn't notice you were here." Leo nodded, "Hey, Hwoarang. Can I ask who 'fatal hottie' is?"

Nina chuckled, "It's some silly nickname he keeps calling me. I don't mind." Leo grinned boyishly, "Oh, I understand. It fits you well." Hwoarang smirked proudly, "Yeah, I'm just too nice like that." There was another knock at the door. Jin called out, "Enter." It was Julie and Christie.

Nina gave a serious expression. "Is there something the matter?" Christie laughed sheepishly, "Nah, we're just hungry. We've been here for hours and Jin hasn't even offered us something to eat." Jin rolled his eyes and said, "Eat whatever you want, I don't care." Hwoarang grinned smugly, "Told ya." Nina turned to Jin and walked over to him, making him look up. "We'll be right back. I have people all around the perimeter watching for any suspicous activity, so you'll still be protected." Jin said, "Go ahead," and stood up, plugging his laptop up to the wall and grabbing the papers Leo gave him. Nina said, "Jin." He looked at her boredly and she stepped over to him and whispered in his ear. "I have a feeling I knew what you were going to suggest." Hwoarang put his hands on his hips and said, "Stop flirting, we have some starving people over here. Nina, I give you my permission to fuck him when we finish eating. Okay?" Nina punched him in his shoulder and said, "Oh shut up." Nina, Christie, Julia and Hwoarang left out.

Asuka said, her brows furrowed, "And tell me why you chose such a slut for a bodyguard?" Jin was about to answer when a bullet whizzed past Asuka's head. Asuka screamed in shock and looked at the door and spotted Nina holding her gun and Nina blew the end of the gun. "Oops. My finger slipped."  
_

The group came back and Nina tossed Jin a soda. Jin caught it and raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you might be thirsty," Nina explained. Jin nodded and set the soda down and continued with his work. Hwoarang frowned, "That's fucked up, no thanks or anything. Nina, you've should've hit him in his cocky face with the damn can. I would've done that." Jin said, still typing, "You haven't done it yet, and you should be thanking me for you still having arms and legs." Christie and Julia giggled and Hwoarang shook his head. "Still heartless as always. Do you need a hug, Jinny boy?" Jin shot a glare at Hwoarang and said, "You're about to find yourself on the outside of my mansion, Hwoarang." Hwoarang said, sitting on the sofa and cracking open his soda, putting his feet up, "Yeah, and you'd probably get the fatal hottie to do it for you." Jin scoffed, "I'm not paying her for nothing." Hwoarang said, "How much are you getting paid, Nina?" Nina walked over to him and flashed the check in his face.

Hwoarang's jaw dropped and he said, "So, um, are you still hiring, Jin? That's a lot of money for a bodyguard." He eyed Nina up and down. "Well, I guess it's fair since she's so fucking gorgeous to look at. If she was ugly, you'd have to take like 4 or 5 of those zeros off," Hwoarang joked. Jin smirked, "I wouldn't hire you even if you were free, dumbass."  
Christie giggled, "Hey, Jin, I'm avaliable. I mean, I tend to emotional and PHYSICAL needs. I mean, Nina is the better masseuse, but I'm especially good at-" Hwoarang interrupted, still eating his sandwich, "Oh, you know how to do back massages and stuff, Nina? Jin, you are one lucky son of a bitch." Nina laughed, "Jin, don't pay any attention to him." Jin said, his face serious, "I would like a back massage from you one day." The whole room got quiet. Christie's mouth was open, Julie's eyes widened, Hwoarang dropped his sandwich and Nina tilted her head, wondering why the change of attitude.

Hwoarang was the first one to recover. He rubbed the inside of his ear and said, "Say that again, Jin, I think something jumped in my ear and said something crazy." Jin chuckled and just went back to his work. "I meant what I said," Jin continued. Nina nodded, "Anytime...boss." Jin smirked.

The day came and went and it was 10:57 p.m. Jin was sitting on the sofa, watching television in his personal theater and taking a small break before he began working again. Everyone stayed, since there were enough bedrooms, including Ling Xiaoyu. Nina changed into a black skin tight uniform and her hair was in her usual ponytail. Xiaoyu changed into some pink teddy bear pajamas, Christie just wore a robe, Julie wore a large t-shirt that belonged to her father and Asuka wore a purple silk nightgown. "Are those what you sleep in?" Xiaoyu asked Nina.  
The two woman eyed each other down.

_[Nina's thoughts: Baby.]_

_[Xiaoyu's thoughts: One night stand.]_

Hwoarang walked in a circle around Nina. "Damn, Nina, where are we sleeping tonight?" Hwoarang asked, grabbing her hand. Nina teased, "I don't know where you're sleeping, but I'm sleeping with Jin." Hwoarang frowned and snapped his fingers, and he turned to Jin, "So, um...you made her dress in this getup? If so, thumbs up." Jin groaned and sighed, "No, I didn't. She said in case of an emergency, she has to wear clothes she can move around in." Hwoarang grinned, "Now imagine her breasts pressing up against your back while you're sleeping and her full lips breathing slowly on your neck. Hot image, am I right?"

Jin scowled and proceded to ignore his best friend. But he growled when he couldn't get that certain image out of his head.

**How was it? I am sorta nervous for the reviews, but remember, this was only written for my enjoyment. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter of Fatal Attraction. Sorry it took so long, I didn't have any internet access, so *shrugs*, yep. I appreciate the reviews and I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.**

Jin and the others sat on the couch, watching a scary movie. Nina yawned, Jin stared at the screen blankly, Hwoarang clutched a pillow tightly, a scared expression on his face, Xiaoyu was halfway in a blanket, peeking out of the blanket every now and again, Christine was asleep and Julia, stared at the screen, complaining about how fake the movie was to Asuka, who was nodding and agreeing with her. The movie finally ended and Julie cut the lights on. "That movie was so stupid," she commented. Nina agreed, "Next time, I'm picking the movie," glaring at Xiaoyu who was the one who chose that particular movie.

"Oh, shut up, it was totally scary. Right, Jin?" Xiaoyu pouted. Jin shook his head, standing up and picking up Christine, carrying her to a guest bedroom. After Hwoarang got out of his petrified state, he nodded, "I'm with ya, Ling-Ling. That movie scared the hell out of me. I mean, seriously, the man was running and the clown was just following him, walking calmly and then BAM! The man was dead. I mean, how the fuck did that happen?" Nina scoffed, "That's why that movie was crap. Nobody knew how and why these things happened. If we were in a scary movie, we'd all be still alive, especially with the poor actor in this film."

That gave Hwoarang a genius idea. "You really think so, huh, Nina?" Hwoarang asked, raising an eyebrow. Nina affirmed, "Yes. Now, I'm going to go get something to eat." Julia walked towards her.

"Yup, I second that, I'm starved," Julia moaned. Xiaoyu nodded and tagged along, much to Nina's disdain. The three women walked out, leaving Hwoarang and Asuka. "Well, I don't know about you, but I have a awesome plan for the non-believers," Hwoarang grinned, rubbing his hands together evilly. Asuka put her hands on her hips. "Another one of your stupid schemes, Hwoarang?" Hwoarang said defensively, "I don't have stupid schemes. But since everyone thinks the movie was so stupid and unreal, I'll make it so that we'll even have Jin shitting himself."

Asuka chuckled at the mental image and said, "That'll be priceless. What's the plan?" Hwoarang smirked, "Now here's what we're gonna do. We need a couple more people to make this work..."

Nina, Xiaoyu and Julia walked down the long stairwell and finally made it to the kitchen. Nina shook her head, "You know what? We're ordering in, I don't feel like standing in a hot kitchen cooking. Plus there's a lot of us." Julia nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we can just get a snack and order some food for everyone." Xiaoyu scoffed smugly, "How lazy. Jin would want his wife to be able to cook." Nina merely plucked Ling in her forehead. "I didn't say I could cook, kid. I said, I. DON'T. FEEL. LIKE. IT. Besides, who the hell cares what Jin wants in a wife? I'm not his damn wife."

Xiaoyu rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Oh, shut up, hag. You think I don't know your little plot to steal my Jin?" she yelled. Jin came down the stairs, rubbing his temples. "Stop that shouting, Ling." Behind him was Christine, fully awake, and Lili, who was dressed in pajamas. "Hello, everyone," Lili greeted politely.

"Hey, Lili," Nina said nonchalantly as Julia waved before walking over to the phone and ordering some food. "Wait, who is gonna pay for all of us?" Jin sighed and waved her off, "Just tell them to charge it to Jin Kazama's account. The PIN number is X77H21." Julia mouthed a thank you and repeated what Jin said to the employee. "What were you yapping about, Xiaoyu?" Christine asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Xiaoyu frowned, "This lying hag tried to act like she wasn't interested in Jin," puffing out her cheeks and casting a glare towards Nina. Nina blatantly ignored Xiaoyu, which angered her more, and said, "Jin, what are you planning to do?" Jin grabbed a cup from the tray his servant brought him and sipped the coffee. "I have some things to look into. It'll take a while, possibly all night."

As if on cue, the power went out.

They heard two people scream. "Who the hell is screaming?" Nina asked calmly, a little irritated. Xiaoyu screeched, "Something touched my leg!" She grabbed the closest person and clatched onto them tightly. "Get off of me, Ling," Christine asked, unhooking the terrified girl's arms from her waist. "It was just the phone, I dropped it," came Julia's voice apologetically. "I'm...afraid of the dark," Lili admitted, her voice watery as if she was about to cry. Jin spoke, "Look, everyone needs to stay calm. I just called one of my men, and they're on it." Jin felt someone grab each of his arms. "Well, if you're so damn brave, why don't you and Nina protect us?" Christine asked, on one side of Jin, with Ling on the other side.

Nina felt two people grab both her arms also. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she recognized it as Julia and Lili. "Lead the way, o brave one," Julia grinned. Nina groaned and put on her night vision glasses. She said, a little annoyed, "Follow me." Everyone blindly followed her through the dark kitchen towards the stairs.

Asuka, Lee, Paul, Law, Steve, Alisa, Zafina and Hwoarang were all in a room with lots of surveillance screens of the whole house and 2 laptops.

They all were sitting in chairs, either eating, talking, or playing cards. The room was on the 6th floor and everyone in the room were in on the prank.

"Alright and how much am I getting paid for a stupid prank?" Zafina asked, looking at her nails. Hwoarang waved her off, "You'll get the same amount as everyone, a nice considerable amount depending on how good you do. Now, does anyone have any ideas how they want to start this?" Alisa smiled, "I can generate some moving shadow images just to make them think they're seeing things." Hwoarang clapped his hands together and grinned. "Great idea, Alisa. Any more ideas?"

Alisa spoke up again, "Mr. Daniels, I can also can make some moving statues to chase them." Hwoarang nodded, "You're on a roll, Alisa. Okay, anyone else?" Law replied, "Hmm. I can knock some stuff over to scare them. And leave bloody footprints."

Asuka smirked, "Perfect. And I'll dress in tattered clothing and run past them screaming. That'll freak them out." Steve shook his head in amusement, "I don't think Nina will get scared anyway." Hwoarang rolled his eyes, "That's why we have to come up with the best ideas. And we all know that's your mother, Steve, you don't have to pretend you don't know her for our sake." Steve looked a little startled and stood up, "How?" Hwoarang shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "Well, I heard Anna mention it before. That's awesome and all, and not to be rude, your mom is fucking hot." Steve sat down dejectedly, "So everyone knows except her, huh?" Paul patted his back and said, "She knows, Nina's not the oblivious type. Maybe she hates you or something." Steve frowned and Hwoarang slapped his forehead. "Yeah, that's a good way of cheering someone up," Zafina commented dryly.

Alisa patted Steve's back soothingly and said, "She doesn't hate you. It's more possible she's just nervous to meet you correctly, just as you are." Steve felt a little better and mumbled, "Yeah, maybe. Thank you, Alisa." Alisa nodded and sat back down. "Okay, people, back to the real task. What are we gonna name it?" Lee thought for a moment. "Operation Scare Kazama and WIlliams." Hwoarang smirked, "Yeah, that's a sucky name, but we'll keep it. Let's get formally started..."

**Okay, people, time for reviewing. Review me some ideas for how to scare everyone and I'll add it to the story.**


End file.
